Slowing down the speed of travel of aircrafts, especially before or during landing, is generally accomplished by control surfaces located on the leading and trailing edges of the wings used to increase and decrease wing lifts and by other well-known, conventional means and methods and the combinations thereof. Such control surfaces are designed and operate to vary the camber of the wing and are adapted to rotate relative to the trailing edge of the wing. Slowing down the speed of flight is effected gradually under constant control, based on flight data, which is continuously monitored and processed.